1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a laser level which, being used in a construction site and the like, radiates a laser beam as a reference line.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a hitherto known laser level is shown in FIG. 10. A laser level 1 having a laser unit 5 rockably attached to an upper portion of a stand 2, a laser beam is radiated from a radiation window 4 to an exterior of a covering 3.
The radiation window 4 being covered with a light transmissive member such as glass or a thin film, the laser beam emitted from the laser unit 5 is transmitted through the light transmissive members, and radiated from the radiation window 4 to the exterior of the covering 3 (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-309213).